


summer sunday

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domesticity, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: Shiro is slouched against the side of the bookshelf. The window seat is nestled between two bookshelves and its just barely big enough for both of them to squeeze into. But they love doing it anyways. Sitting across from each other with their legs tangled together. It feels like a little love nest. Keith leans forward to accept the coffee, leaning back into his pillow before taking a long sip.





	summer sunday

**Author's Note:**

> A friend in our wee discord chat shared this image with the comment "imagine Shiro proposing to Keith while they're relaxing in (this) pic" and I went /ding~!/

It's a noisy Sunday morning like so many before. It's the peak of summer. The neighbors kids have long since finished breakfast and have been busily splashing around in their inflatable pool for over an hour with their overenthusiastic puppy. From his perch on the window seat, Keith has a prime view of their 8-month year old puppy paddling around the water with them, barking excitedly as the girls toss the beach ball between them.

 

Next to his elbow, on the windowsill, their new kitten remains curled into a fuzzy ball. Her small back rises and falls with steady breaths. Her ear flicks off a fly that attempts to land on her ear. On the other side of the windowsill, Shiro makes a soft grunt, knee tapping against Keith's to get his attention. The kitten's eyes twitch when Shiro softly asks, "You want some of this?" while holding out his mug.

 

Shiro is slouched against the side of the bookshelf. The window seat is nestled between two bookshelves and its just barely big enough for both of them to squeeze into. But they love doing it anyways. Sitting across from each other with their legs tangled together. It feels like a little love nest. Keith leans forward to accept the coffee, leaning back into his pillow before taking a long sip.

 

It's too sweet. ' _Just like Shiro_ ,' Keith smiles to himself.

 

One of the girls yells as the puppy finally manages to catch the ball and tries to run away with it. The dog manages to scramble out of the pool, running towards the backyard as the two girls chase after it, screaming the entire time.

 

"What's going on?" Shiro asks.

 

"Rex caught the ball. Jenny and Macy went after him to get it back." Keith takes another sip before passing the mug back. "Anything exciting happening across the street?"

 

"John gave up trying to get his lawn mower going and went to get a ladder."

 

"A ladder?" Keith asks in confusion, leaning forward so that he can look across the way as well. He rests his hand on top of Shiro's bare knee while doing so. "How's that going to help him mow the lawn?"

 

  
Shiro's arm whirs softly as it comes to rest on top of his. "I think he's going to prune his lemon tree."

 

Sure enough, the tall, lanky man walks back to the front yard with a ladder that he plops in front of a fine looking lemon tree. He goes away for a few minutes and comes back with a hat on his head and a large pair of clippers in hand. The couple watch him climb up the step ladder and start snipping away.

 

"We should do that too."

 

Keith turns to look at Shiro, who leans over to place his now empty mug down on the floor. "Do what?"

 

"Plant a lemon tree."

 

"What for?"

 

"Fresh lemons."

 

"Again, what for?"

 

"I dunno. It seems like the kind of thing to do right?"

 

Keith shrugs. "For normal people I guess. But we're not normal."

 

With a small hum, Shiro taps a slow beat against the back of his hand.  "I guess."

 

Silence falls between them. Their hands remain connected on top of Keith's knee, Shiro's fingers slowly drumming away. Keith estimates they've got maybe another thirty minutes to lounge in this seat before the sun's up high enough for its rays to come pouring in through the windows. He's thinking about what he'll do for the rest of the day (clean the gutters, fix the porch railing, figure out which stair steps are creaking) when Shiro knocks their knees together again.

 

Blinking, Keith turns his attention to Shiro again. Who smiles softly and says, "Marry me."

 

"What?"

 

Shiro repeats himself, "Marry me."

 

Keith quietly stares back, reading the peacefulness in Shiro's dark gray eyes and the ease with which he's lounging before him. He doesn't seem nervous or worried. But he doesn't seem overly cocky either. There's a calmness to him that seems to transfer over into Keith. It makes him smile and shift, crawling in between Shiro's legs until he can touch the other man's chest.

 

He kisses Shiro's lips as sweetly as he can before whispering, "Sure. I'd love too."

 

Shiro beams at him, arms wrapping tightly around Keith, who hugs back as hard as he can before resting his cheek against his fiances shoulder. "You're still helping me clean the gutters," Keith reminds the other man.

 

With a soft laugh, Shiro squeezes his shoulders, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."


End file.
